Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., utilize dispensing systems to dispense material. For example, a dispensing system may dispense a liquid material, powder material, aerosol material, and/or other materials (e.g., soap, anti-bacterial gels, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, etc.). Some dispensing systems utilize a sensor to determine when to dispense material.